My Nakama
by captainusopp
Summary: Luffy and the crew sneak into the Marine Base where they took Zoro  first mate  after capturing him in Skypeia.
1. Chapter 1

**my nakama**

_written by ~captainusopp_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE . **

"but you..."

"what? but i what?" zoro looked up at the captain, who was looking down at the ground.

"you're part of our nakama. we're like family..."

"luffy..." zoro whispered, "i will always be part of the nakama you started. you've come a long way, captain."

"you can't leave!" luffy growled.

"i have to luffy... it's what fate has planned." zoro smirked.

"don't worry zoro, i will break off these handcuffs, and you can go back to the Merry Go, and we'll continue on the Grand Line!" Luffy held his fist up.

"No."

"What?" Luffy whispered.

"It's my time. I'll be in there for quite sometime. ill just wait, till I can leave. and promise me, you'll come back for me. but for now, I shall go..." zoro bowed his head, "forever will I be part of your nakama, Captain." he turned around and walked aboard the Marine Naval.

"zoro!" Luffy ran after him, but Usopp and Sanji grabbed him by the arms.

"Oi, Hold on Luffy..." Usopp said, humbly.

"Marimo..." Sanji's face darkened. Zoro looked behind his shoulder, smirked, and turned back.

"WE'LL COME BACK FOR YOU ZORO!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, "DON'T YOU WORRY!" they could see the small smile planted upon the swordsman's face as the Navy ship left the dock.

Chopper jumped off the boat and ran towards Luffy. He looked up at the Marine vessel, and saw Zoro, covered in blood and dirt and scars, but he was still smiling. Chopper started to tear up, "How can he be so brave? I wish I was brave! He looks so cool..."

"Zoro!" Nami climbed down the ladder of the ship, and ran toward the opposite side of the dock. She waved angrily at him as the boat disappeared into the mist.

On the boat, a hand suddenly popped out of the side.

"Oi? What's this?" Zoro looked up, from his prison cell. His Wado.

"Robin..." he whispered. He grabbed the sword and quickly hid it under his mattress on the cheap bed beside him.

Back at the dock, Luffy fell to the ground. Usopp slouched, "Am I really a coward?" Everyone felt horrible about themselves all of a sudden.

"My... first... mate..." Luffy gasped after every word, and started to tear. "I promise... I PROMISE TO COMR BACK FOR YOU ZORO!" Luffy yelled out. Seagulls flocked from the trees, because of the loud noise Luffy had made.

"Come on Luffy," Usopp grabbed him by the arm. Luffy pulled back.

"Luffy..."

"We will find him, even if it kills me..." Luffy growled, and face turned dark under his straw hat. Usopp backed off. He has never seen Luffy so angry and determined. Luffy got up and walked back onto the boat.

It was time for dinner.

"Let's eat!" Usopp cheered.

"Yeah! We'll feel much better!" Chopper tried smiling.

"Heh..." Nami forced a smile.

"Oi, Luffy, you aren't eating." Sanji lifted his curly eyebrow.

"It's no use!" Usopp slouched into his chair. Chopper stopped eating. Nami's face turned dark. Luffy didn't say anything.

"I'm, just not hungry..." Luffy frowned, "I'm tired..." he got up, and left. Everyone was silent. Robin walked into the kitchen, where she saw everyone silent. Nami dug into the table with her knife, Chopper eyed his food- he thought it was a bad time to eat, Usopp quietly sat there playing with his thumbs, and Sanji quietly cleaned the dishes.

"What happened?" Robin said, quietly. Chopper looked up.

"Oh..." Robin sat at the table, "He'll be back. Zoro will be back."

"How will he find us with his sense of direction?" Usopp asked.

"Well, I could help, if I could see the place that he's in..." Robin shrugged.

* * *

**author's comment:**

bleh, sorry, i write very short chapters... sorry :T well hope you enjoyed that :D haha! thanks! review if you want, (=


	2. Chapter 2

**author's comments: **heh, chapter 2 (= thanks thebluesheep for reviewing haha, i wouldn't think anyone would... anyways, thanks for reading & i hope you enjoy chapter two, though i don't think my writing is very good, well it's my first fan fiction so... who cares if its bad? enjoy! (=

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

"Oi, Luffy what are you awake for?" Usopp rubbed his eyes. It was probably 3 in the morning.

"I'm hungry..." Luffy clutched his stomach.

"You should've ate dinner with us..." Usopp blinked.

"Do you think Zoro will really come back?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Oh, of course... Of course he will, Luffy..." Usopp yawned.

Luffy shrugged and got up, and left.

"Oi, where are you going Luffy?" Usopp asked. But Luffy did not respond. Usopp shrugged and lied back down.

"When will Luffy stop thinking about it?" Usopp whispered to himself. He himself worried about Zoro, but there was nothing he could do about it... Usopp was a coward, everyone knew that. "Maybe I could save him, if I used Usopp's Rubber Band, and maybe even..." Usopp fell asleep. He dreamt of ways he could save Zoro, ways that could save anyone.

We need to get Zoro back... We need to get him back... Luffy thought over and over again. Those same words repeated through his head all night.

* * *

"Everyone wake up! no one was on watch last night! we are almost at a Navy Base!" Nami ran into the room.

"Nami-swan! I shall protect you!" Sanji woke up.

"Oh no!" Chopper cried.

"It was supposed to be Zoro's turn to watch..." Usopp shrugged, "What're we gonna do?"

"Luffy's missing." Robin quietly walked into the room.

"Robin-chwan! Are you alright?" Sanji twirled towards her. This time there was no side comment from Zoro. He was gone. Even Sanji felt pretty glum.

"I'm fine. it's the captain that you should be worried about, Mr. Cook." Robin said, humbly. Usopp nervously stood there.

"Oi, Usopp, you look like your gonna piss in your pants... what's wrong? do you know something?" Sanji looked at him disgusted.

"Uh, uh... Last night..."

Everyone looked at him and listened carefully.

"Last night, I woke up to the sound of Luffy's Hungry stomach. We started to talk if Zoro would come back, then he just left..."

"Oi, Luffy! He must've..."

"He must've turned the boat around and Sailed to the Navy Base... To get Zoro!" Nami became angry, "He's going to get us all killed!"

"I'll protect you Nami-Swaaaaan!" Sanji said.

"Nevermind that!" Nami punched him, "we need to find Luffy..."

flashback to last night

_"Which way's the Navy Base?" Luffy looked at the map he found in Nami's room a few days ago. it was of the new area they started sailing in on the Grand Line. _

_"Oh! I see it..." Luffy looked out to the sea. A huge upside-down-cup-shaped building appeared before in, shrouded in cool mist, shadowed because of the night sky. _

_"okay..." Luffy took a deep breath._

_"GOMU GOMU ROCKEEEEET!" he grabbed onto a Navy Ship in the fleet of the Navy Base and disappeared. _

_The ship continued to float towards the Navy Base slowly the whole night._

end of flashback

The Merry Go was docked on a nearby island, so the Navy wouldn't see them.

"Get the emergency boat. Chopper, you stay here. Keep watch.." Usopp said, getting into the emergency boat.

"Okay! Be careful!" Chopper waved them goodbye as they paddled away.

The search team finally reached the Navy Base Island.

"Quiet!" Nami hushed them as the sneaked upon the side of the Navy Base.

"Who goes there?" a marine slowly walked towards their direction.

"Don't Nami... I'll protect you!" Sanji said. Before the marine could lift up his rifle, Sanji kicked him as hard as he could.

"Here, follow me..." Sanji said, throwing his cigarette onto the ground. He was wearing the Navy uniform. The rest of the Straw Hats had shackles around their wrists.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Nami asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," Sanji smiled.

"They'll notice your eyebrow!" Usopp shook, nervously, "Let me be the one in the uniform!"

"No!" Nami grabbed his nose, "You're the worst liar of them all."

"Here, I'll fix it..." Sanji moved his hair onto the side where is eyebrow was.

"Better," Nami shrugged.

"I have a feeling we won't make it!" Usopp cried.

"Yes, if Sanji's disguise fails, then we'll all die," Robin said, calmly.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Nami raged.

"My wrists hurt!" Usopp complained. _Maybe if I make an excuse, they'll let me stay on the ship!_ he thought. Usopp truly wanted to help find Luffy and Zoro, but again, he was cowardly.

"But I put them loose, so if you needed to fight, all you needed to do was slip them off!" Sanji said.

"Not mine!" Usopp replied.

"Your handcuffs look as loose as Luffy's shirt." Nami sweatdropped.

_Oh no! I've been seen right through!_ he thought. Usopp got nervous.

"Let's go." Sanji said, "before anyone notices us."

They entered the Marine Base.

They were lost.

"Hey look! Captain caught the strawhats!" a fellow officer pointed.

"Um, I'm not from this base, do you possibly know where I can put these two into cells?" Sanji whispered.

"HAHA! You're funny Captain, very funny!" the man laughed.

"Tell me, NOW," Sanji grabbed the man by his collar.

"I think the Commodore would like to do that personally..." the man gulped.

"Well, tell me where to find him."

"Top floor sir, Captain, sir!"

Sanji let go, and started walking.

"Wait, Captain! Sir..."

"what is it?" Sanji made a death glare.

"Uh, um, Commodore might be busy. They said they found straw hat lurking around here earlier..."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yes, Captain," the man gulped. Sanji led the three up the stairs, but stopped at the second stairway.

"Luffy was caught?" Nami whispered ferociously.

"I hope not!" Sanji said.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Usopp repeated over and over again.

"Shut up!" Nami hit him with her shackles.

"Let's go..." They walked up to the Commodore's office.

"Commodore..." Sanji slowly read the sign on the door.

"Smoker?" Sanji whispered.

"Yes come in..." the voice said. Sanji became nervous.

_He might notice me!_ Sanji thought in his head. He opened the door.

"Ah, Captain, who do you have here?" Smoker lit up a new cigar.

"The Straw Hats," Sanji tried hiding his face.

"Oh goodie..." Smoker smirked, got up from his seat, and walked around to the front of the desk.

"The liar," Smoker examined Usopp, who was sweating and shaking like an earthquake.

"The Navigator, and thief..." He then examined Nami. His eyes largened.

"Oh, isn't it Nico Robin..." he looked at her, "joining forces with the Straw Hats to protect yourself, hm?" Usopp and Nami looked at Robin. Robin gulped.

"That is not true..." Robin thought.

Smoker's smirk went away.

"Where's the captain? and where's that pet? Wait, where's the cook?" Smoker looked at Sanji.

"I do not know..." Sanji said, "I saw these three sneaking around the base..."

"Hm? Maybe looking for that swordsmen? Perhaps?" Smoker looked at the three. "Anyways, I'd like to deal with them myself..."

"No sir!" Sanji gulped.

"What?" Smoker looked at Sanji and lifted his eyebrow, confused.

"I found them, I'd like to deal with them myself..." Sanji said, "I have something against them too..." He lied.

"Oh really? Let me see you kick this one here," Smoker pointed at Usopp.

_If he sees me kick, then he'll recognize me!_ Sanji clenched his teeth.

"Is something wrong Captain?" smoke traveled out of the Commodore's cigars.

"Uh, no, Sir. I'd... I'd rather punch him," Sanji said.

_Sanji never punches... He can never ruin his hands! _Nami thought nervously and gulped.

Usopp shook as if the world was going to end, _wait... if he kicks, then his punches will be weaker...! _He stood still and closed his eyes.

"Here we go..." Sanji looked at his clenched fist and held it up.

* * *

**author's comments: **was that good? heh, not sure... review if you'd like, i'll be sure to thank you for it! (=


	3. Chapter 3

**author's comments: **so... i guess there's chapter three... thanks thebluesheep for reviewing again (= means a lot! review if you like, please suggest to me things you'd like to hear in future chapters! thanks, and enjoy chapter three!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE .**

"W-W-Wait!" Nami screamed.

Smoker raised an eyebrow.

Sanji ignored her for her own good, and jabbed Usopp's gut.

He coughed up blood and fell do the ground while Sanji stared at his knuckles.

Nami gasped and Robin stared and the shaking tan boy lying on the ground.

"S-Sanji…" Usopp gasped for air. Sanji's eyes widened.

_USOPP! You idiot! _Nami thought in her head, and clenched her fists.

Smoke traveled out of the cigar in his mouth and looked at Sanji.

_Crap! What do I do? _Sanji clenched his teeth. He lifted his leg and trusted it against Usopp's side.

"He's not coming to help you…" Sanji grunted.

_Sanji… Sanji… _Usopp thought as he coughed up some more blood, bruised already by just a few attacks.

_The idiot… _Sanji thought, _if he kept quiet, i wouldn't have to do this to him…_

"You didn't have to do that!" Nami growled. Sanji looked at her sadly. Robin stayed quiet.

"May I?" Sanji looked at Smoker who was watching carefully.

"Fine then, do as you wish. Don't take too long. I'm telling this to the Five Elders." Smoker said and shooed them away.

Sanji grabbed Usopp by his nose and dragged him out the door, and Nami and Robin followed.

But suddenly, a woman ran into the room.

_OH! She's beautiful! _Sanji thought.

"Hina!" Smoker growled.

"Smoker-kun! We found the Straw Hat's ship docked nearby! And the pet it's on it as well!" Hina huffed.

"What?" Smoker looked shocked, "Wait, Captain!"

Sanji stopped, "Yes Commodore?"

"When you're done with these three, take care of the ship," Smoker smirked.

"Yes Sir!" Sanji gulped. They left quietly.

"You idiot! You didn't have to kick him so hard!" Nami stared at Sanji angrily.

"Well I'm sorry! What could I do? He was about to reveal my identity!" Sanji growled back.

"You can't apologize! Usopp is one of the weakest here! Take it easy on him!" Nami clenched her teeth.

"Forget that," Robin said from the back.

"What?" Nami swiftly turned her head. Sanji turned his attention to Robin.

"We need to find Zoro, now. And Luffy." Robin looked at Usopp, who was dangling by his nose.

"I guess you're right…" Nami whispered.

"Fine then, let's go." Sanji turned around and led them down the stairs.

"You," Sanji pointed. A young boy turned around. He had pink hair and goggles over his head, a Petty Officer.

"Where can I find prisoners?" Sanji asked, attempting to light a new cigarette.

"You shouldn't be smoking in here!" the boy yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stopped.

"Now what were you looking for?" the boy asked.

"The place where they keep the prisoners," Sanji smirked.

"Follow me then…" the boy led them down many flights of stairs and finally, they reached a dark, cold, haunting area of the Marine Base.

"I think he's here…" the boy led them down an "alley-like" hallway.

"Ugh, how can Zoro sleep here?" Nami whispered to herself.

"Zoro can do many things…" Robin looked at the ancient walls of the dark basement. Water dripped from the ceilings, and prisoners calling out, "help!" and such.

"Quiet!" Sanji told them. Nami bit her lip.

_Why is he doing this? He's acting like a real Marine… _She thought.

"Here he is…" Sanji said.

Zoro awaked from his nap. He was sitting cross-legged, leaning against the cold cement wall, his head hanging down towards the ground.

"Huh…?" he grumbled and slowly looked up, rubbing his eyes. Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Usopp stayed silent.

"Wha- Ko-!" Zoro's eyes enlarged.

"I'll get rid of you now!" Sanji smirked and lifted his leg.

"Wait- what?" the boy looked at Zoro, then and Sanji.

"Bye," Sanji said.

"What?"

"SANJI! NO!"


End file.
